CONFESS
by deciBELLS13
Summary: ADAPTACIÒN. Isabela Swan tiene toda su vida planeada. Sus metas están fijas y no hay espacio para errores. Pero cuando entra a un estudio de arte en Dallas en busca de un empleo, no espera encontrar una profunda atracción hacia el enigmático artista que trabaja allí, Edward Masen...sigue dentro...
1. Pròlogo

Bella Swan tiene toda su vida planeada. Sus metas están fijas y no hay espacio para errores. Pero cuando entra a un estudio de arte en Dallas en busca de un empleo, no espera encontrar una profunda atracción hacia el enigmático artista que trabaja allí, Edward Masen.  
Por primera vez, Bella toma un riesgo y le da el control a su corazón, sólo para descubrir que Edward tiene enormes secretos por revelar. La magnitud de su pasado amenaza con destruir todo lo que es importante para Bella, y la única manera de volver a poner su vida en orden es apartando a Edward de ella.  
Lo último que quiere Edward es perder a Bella, pero no parece poder convencerla de que, a veces, las verdades son tan subjetivas como el arte. Todo lo que tendría que hacer para salvar su relación es confesar. Pero este caso, la confesión podría ser mucho más destructiva que el pecado como tal…

* * *

Hola, soy nueva por aquí pero después de leer varios fanfics adaptados a libros me di cuenta de la diferencia que hacia leerlo con la mentalidad de que son nuestros personajes favoritos (Edward&Bella), no sé si este permitido hacer esto pero quería compartir con ustedes libros que he encontrado por allí o me han recomendado y me han encantado y adaptarlo. Amaría que dejaran sus comentarios y me dejaran saber que les parece la historia y si quisieran recomendarme libros para leerlos y adaptarlos, para así leerlo todos (hay chicos aquí?). No sabía cómo adaptar el nombre del protagonista ya que sus siglas son como una especie de chiste para ellos, pero bueno algo especial debe tener, así que si ven algo raro con el nombre u otra cosa, háganmelo saber y lo cambiare. Sera narrado desde las dos perspectivas. La historia es de Collen Hoover y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.

Disfruten!

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **BELLA**

Paso a través de las puertas, a sabiendas de que será la última vez.

En el elevador, presiono el número tres, viéndolo iluminarse por última vez.

Las puertas se abren en el tercer piso y le sonrío a la enfermera de guardia, observando su expresión mientras ella se apiada de mí por última vez.

Paso el cuarto de suministros, la capilla y la sala de descanso de los empleados, todo por última vez.

Sigo por el pasillo, manteniendo la mirada al frente y mi corazón valiente mientras toco suavemente la puerta, esperando oír a Jasper invitándome a pasar una última vez.

—Adelante. —Su voz está, de alguna manera, todavía llena de esperanza, y no tengo ni idea de cómo.

Se encuentra en la cama, acostado sobre su espalda. Cuando me ve, me consuela con su sonrisa y levanta la manta, invitándome a unirme a él. La baranda ya está baja, por lo que me subo a su lado, envolviendo mi brazo sobre su pecho, y enganchando nuestras piernas juntas. Entierro mi cara en su cuello, buscando su calor, pero no puedo encontrarlo.

Él está frío hoy.

Se ajusta a sí mismo hasta que estamos en nuestra posición habitual, con su brazo izquierdo debajo de mí y el derecho arriba, tirándome hacia él. Le toma un poco más de tiempo de lo que usualmente lo hace sentirse cómodo, y me doy cuenta del aumento de su respiración con cada pequeño movimiento que hace.

Trato de no percibir estas cosas, pero es difícil. Estoy consciente de su creciente debilidad, de su piel ligeramente más pálida, y de la fragilidad de su voz. Todos los días durante el tiempo que tengo con él, puedo ver que está alejándose de mí y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Nadie puede hacer nada, excepto verlo suceder.

Hemos sabido durante seis meses que iba a terminar de esta forma. Por supuesto que todos rezamos por un milagro, pero este no es el tipo de milagro que sucede en la vida real.

Mis ojos se cierran cuando los labios fríos de Jasper encuentran mi frente. Me he dicho a mí misma que no voy a llorar. Sé que eso es imposible, pero al menos puedo hacer todo lo posible para evitar las lágrimas.

—Estoy muy triste —susurra.

Sus palabras se sienten tan fuera de lugar de su carácter usualmente positivo, pero me consuela. Por supuesto, no quiero que esté triste, pero ahora mismo, también necesito que se sienta triste conmigo. —Yo también.

Nuestras visitas a lo largo de las últimas semanas, en su mayoría, estuvieron llenas de risas y conversaciones, no importa qué tan forzadas. No quiero que esta visita sea diferente, pero saber que es la última hace que sea imposible encontrar nada de qué reírse. O hablar. Me dan ganas de llorar y gritar con él sobre lo injusto que esto es para nosotros, pero implicaría empañar esta memoria.

Cuando los doctores de Portland dijeron que no había nada más que pudieran hacer por él, sus padres decidieron trasladarlo a un hospital en Dallas. No porque estuvieran esperando un milagro, sino porque toda su familia vive en Texas, y pensaron que sería mejor si él pudiera estar cerca de su hermano y de todos los demás que lo amaban. Jasper se había trasladado a Portland con sus padres apenas dos meses antes de que empezáramos a salir, hace ya un año.

La única manera de que él estuviera de acuerdo en regresar a Texas era si me permitían ir también. Fue toda una batalla finalmente lograr que nuestros padres se pusieran de acuerdo, pero Jasper sostuvo que él era quién iba a morir, y que se le debía permitir dictar con quién estar y qué ocurriría cuando llegara ese momento.

Han pasado cinco semanas desde que llegué a Dallas, y los dos nos quedamos sin la simpatía de nuestros padres. Me dijeron que tengo que volver a Portland inmediatamente o mis padres serán acusados de absentismo escolar. Si no fuera por eso, los padres de Jasper podrían haberme permitido quedarme, pero lo último que los míos necesitan en este momento son cuestiones legales.

Mi vuelo sale hoy, y hemos agotado todas las otras ideas sobre cómo puedo convencerlos de que no necesito estar en ese vuelo. No le dije a Jasper y no lo haré, pero ayer por la noche, luego de más súplicas, su madre, María, finalmente expresó su verdadera opinión sobre el asunto.

—Tienes quince años, Bella. Crees que lo que sientes por él es real, pero lo habrás superado en un mes. Quienes lo hemos amado desde el día en que nació tendremos que sufrir su pérdida hasta el día de nuestra muerte. Esas son las personas con las que necesita estar en este momento.

Es una sensación extraña cuando sabes que, a los quince años, acabas de escuchar las palabras más duras que jamás oirás. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle. ¿Cómo puede una chica de quince años defender su amor cuando ese amor es desestimado por todos? Es imposible defenderse contra la falta de experiencia y edad. Y tal vez tengan razón. Tal vez no conocemos el amor como un adulto lo hace, pero estoy extremJasperente segura de que lo sentimos. Y en este momento, se siente totalmente desgarrador.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de tu vuelo? —pregunta Jasper cuando sus dedos trazan delicados círculos lentos en mi brazo por última vez.

—Dos horas. Tu madre y James están abajo, esperándome. Ella dice que tenemos que partir en diez minutos para llegar a tiempo.

—Diez minutos —repite en voz baja—. Eso no es suficiente tiempo para compartir contigo toda la profunda sabiduría que he acumulado mientras estoy en mi lecho de muerte. Voy a necesitar por lo menos quince años. Veinte, como máximo.

Suelto la que probablemente es la más patética y triste risa que jamás ha dejado mi boca. Ambos escuchamos su desesperación y él me sostiene apretado, pero no demasiado. Tiene muy poca fuerza, incluso en comparación con el día ayer. Su mano acaricia mi cabeza y aprieta sus labios en mi cabello. —Quiero darte las gracias, Bella —dice en voz baja—. Por muchas cosas. Pero en primer lugar, quiero darte las gracias por estar tan cabreada como yo.

Una vez más, me río. Él siempre tiene chistes, incluso cuando sabe que son los últimos.

—Tienes que ser más específico, Jasper, porque estoy cabreada por muchas cosas en este momento.

Afloja su agarre a mi alrededor y hace un esfuerzo tremendo para rodar hacia mí, así estamos frente a frente. Se podría decir que sus ojos son color azules, pero no lo son. Tienen capas verdes y marrones, tocándose pero nunca

mezclándose, creando los más intensos y definidos ojos que nunca han mirado en mi dirección. Ojos que alguna vez fueron su parte más brillante, pero que ahora están demasiado derrotados por un destino fuera de tiempo que está drenando lentamente su color.

—Me refiero específicamente a la forma en que ambos estamos tan cabreados con la muerte por ser una bastarda codiciosa. Pero supongo que también con nuestros padres, por no entender esto. Por no permitir que tenga la única cosa que quiero aquí conmigo.

Tiene razón. Definitivamente estoy enojada por ambas cosas. Pero hemos estado sobre ellas demasiadas veces en los últimos días para saber que hemos perdido y ganado. Ahora sólo quiero centrarme en él y disfrutar hasta la última gota de su presencia mientras todavía la tenga.

—Dijiste que tienes muchas cosas por las que agradecerme. ¿Cuál es la próxima?

Él sonríe y lleva una mano hacia mi rostro. Su pulgar roza mis labios y se siente como si mi corazón se lanzara hacia él en un intento desesperado por permanecer aquí mientras mi cascarón vacío se ve obligado a volar de regreso a Portland. —Quiero darte las gracias por dejarme ser tu primero —dice—. Y por ser la mía.

Su sonrisa lo transforma brevemente de un muchacho de dieciséis años en su lecho de muerte, a un guapo y vibrante adolescente, lleno de vida, que está pensando en la primera vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales.

Sus palabras, y su propia reacción a ellas, fuerzan una sonrisa avergonzada a través de mi rostro mientras pienso en esa noche. Fue antes de saber que iba a mudarse de nuevo a Texas. Conocíamos su pronóstico en ese momento, y todavía estábamos tratando de aceptarlo. Pasamos una noche entera discutiendo todas las cosas que podríamos haber vivido juntos si hubiésemos tenido la posibilidad de un para siempre. Viajar, casarnos, tener hijos (incluso discutimos los nombres), todos los lugares en los que podríamos haber vivido, y por supuesto, el sexo.

Pronosticamos que habríamos tenido una vida sexual fenomenal, si hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad. Nuestra vida sexual habría sido la envidia de todos nuestros amigos. Habríamos hecho el amor cada mañana antes de salir para el trabajo y todas las noches antes de ir a la cama y, a veces, en medio.

Nos reímos de ello, pero la conversación pronto se quedó en silencio al darnos cuenta de que ese era uno de los aspectos de nuestra relación sobre el cual todavía teníamos control. En todo lo demás en el futuro, no teníamos voz, pero sí podríamos tener una cosa privada que la muerte nunca nos arrebataría.

Ni siquiera lo discutimos. No tuvimos que hacerlo. Tan pronto como él me miró y vi mis propios pensamientos reflejados en sus ojos, empezamos a besarnos y no paramos. Nos besamos mientras nos desnudamos, mientras nos tocamos, mientras llorábamos. Nos besamos hasta que terminamos, y aun así, continuamos besándonos, celebrando el hecho de que habíamos ganado aquella pequeña batalla contra la vida, la muerte, y el tiempo. Y todavía nos estábamos besando cuando me sostuvo y me dijo que me amaba.

Justo como él está sosteniéndome y besándome ahora.

Su mano está tocando mi cuello y sus labios están separando los míos, abriéndolos como si abriera una sombría carta de despedida.

—Bella —susurra con sus labios sobre los míos—. Te amo demasiado.

Puedo saborear mis lágrimas en nuestro beso y no me gusta estar arruinando nuestro adiós con mi debilidad. Él se aleja de mi boca y presiona su frente contra la mía. Estoy luchando por más aire del que incluso necesito, pero mi pánico se está asentando, enterrándose en mi alma, lo que me hace difícil pensar. La tristeza se siente como un calor arrastrándose hasta mi pecho, creando una presión insuperable a medida que se acerca a mi corazón.

—Dime algo sobre ti que nadie más sabe. —Su voz se ajusta con sus propias lágrimas mientras me mira—. Algo que pueda guardarme.

Me pide eso todos los días, y todos los días le digo algo que nunca he dicho en voz alta antes. Creo que lo consuela, saber cosas sobre mí que nadie sabrá nunca. Cierro los ojos y pienso mientras sus manos siguen corriendo sobre todas las áreas de mi piel que puede alcanzar.

—Nunca le he dicho a nadie lo que pasa por mi cabeza cuando me duermo por la noche.

Su mano se detiene en mi hombro. — ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?

Abro mis ojos y miro directo a los suyos. —Pienso en todas las personas que deseo que pudieran morir en lugar de ti.

No responde al principio, pero con el tiempo su mano reanuda sus movimientos, trazando mi brazo hasta llegar a mis dedos. Él desliza su mano sobre la mía. —Apuesto a que no llegas muy lejos.

Fuerzo una sonrisa suave y sacudo la cabeza. —Lo hago, sin embargo. Llego muy lejos. A veces digo todo nombre que conozco, por lo que empiezo diciendo nombres de personas que nunca he visto personalmente. Incluso invento nombres a veces.

Jasper sabe que no lo digo en serio, pero escucharlo lo hace sentir bien. Su pulgar barre la lágrima de mi mejilla y me da rabia ni siquiera haber podido esperar diez minutos enteros antes de llorar.

—Lo siento, Jasper. Traté muy fuerte no llorar.

Sus ojos se suavizan con la respuesta. —Si te hubieras ido de esta habitación sin llorar, eso me habría devastado.

Me detengo luchando con aquellas palabras. Arrugo su camisa en mis manos y empiezo a sollozar contra su pecho mientras él me sostiene. A través de mis lágrimas, trato de escuchar su corazón, con ganas de maldecir a todo su cuerpo por ser tan poco heroico.

—Te amo tanto. —Su voz se escucha sin aliento y llena de miedo—. Te amaré por siempre. Incluso cuando no pueda.

Mis lágrimas caen más duro ante sus palabras. —Y yo te amaré por siempre. Incluso cuando no deba.

Nos aferramos el uno al otro a medida que experimentamos una tristeza tan insoportable que hace que sea difícil querer vivir más allá de ella. Le digo que lo amo porque necesito que lo sepa. Y se lo digo de nuevo. Continúo diciéndoselo, más veces de lo que lo he dicho en voz alta. Cada vez que lo digo, me lo dice de regreso. Lo decimos tanto que ya no estoy segura de quién está repitiendo qué, pero seguimos diciéndolo, una y otra vez, hasta que su hermano, James, toca mi brazo y me dice que es hora de irse.

Todavía estamos diciéndolo cuando nos besamos por última vez.

Todavía estamos diciéndolo cuando nos aferramos el uno al otro.

Todavía estamos diciéndolo cuando nos besamos por última vez, de nuevo.

Aún sigo diciéndolo…


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola, soy nueva por aquí pero después de leer varios fanfic`s adaptados a libros me di cuenta de la diferencia que hacia leerlo con la mentalidad de que son nuestros personajes favoritos (Edward&Bella), no sé si este permitido hacer esto pero quería compartir con ustedes libros que he encontrado por allí o me han recomendado _y_ _me han encantado_ y adaptarlo. _Amaría que dejaran sus comentarios_ y me dejaran saber que les parece la historia y si quisieran recomendarme libros para leerlos y adaptarlos, para así leerlo todos (hay chicos aquí?). No sabía cómo adaptar el nombre del protagonista ya que sus siglas son como una especie de chiste para ellos, pero bueno algo especial debe tener, así que si ven algo raro con el nombre u otra cosa, háganmelo saber y lo cambiare. La historia es de Collen Hoover y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.

Disfruten!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **BELLA**

Me remuevo en mi silla tan pronto me dice su tarifa por hora. No hay forma que pueda pagar esto con mis ingresos.

— ¿Trabaja en base a una escala móvil? —le pregunto.

Las arrugas alrededor de su boca se vuelven más prominentes mientras intenta evitar fruncir el ceño. Dobla sus brazos sobre el escritorio caoba y une sus manos, presionando las yemas de sus pulgares uno contra el otro.

—Bella, lo que me estás pidiendo va a costar dinero.

 _No me digas._

Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, llevando sus manos a su pecho, descansándolas en su estómago. —Los abogados son como las bodas. Consigues aquello por lo que puedes pagar.

No alcanzo a decir lo horrible que es esa analogía. En cambio, bajo la mirada a la tarjeta de negocios que tengo en mi mano. Él era altamente recomendado y sabía que iba a ser caro, pero no tenía ni idea de que sería así de caro. Necesitaré un segundo empleo. Tal vez incluso un tercero. En realidad, voy a tener que robar un maldito banco.

—¿Y no hay garantía de que el juez falle en mi favor?

—La única promesa que puedo hacerte es que haré todo lo que pueda para asegurar que el juez falle a tu favor. De acuerdo al papeleo que se rellenó en Portland, te has colocado a ti misma en un punto difícil. Esto llevará tiempo.

—Todo lo que tengo es tiempo —murmuro—. Volveré tan pronto como consiga mi primer cheque.

Me hace concretar una cita con su secretaria y luego me envía a mi camino, de regreso al calor de Texas.

He estado viviendo aquí tres semanas completas y es todo lo que pensé que sería: caluroso, húmedo y solitario.

Crecí en Portland, Oregon, y asumí que pasaría el resto de mi vida allí. Visité Texas una vez cuando tenía quince y aunque ese viaje no fue uno agradable, no borraría ni un solo segundo de él. A diferencia de ahora, cuando haría cualquier cosa por regresar a Portland.

Bajo mis gafas de sol sobre mis ojos y empiezo a dirigirme en dirección a mi apartamento. Vivir en el centro de la ciudad de Dallas no es para nada como vivir en el centro de la ciudad de Portland. Al menos en Portland, tenía acceso a casi todo lo que la ciudad tenía para ofrecer, todo al alcance de un paseo decente. Dallas es extensa y cara, y ¿mencioné calurosa? Hace tanto calor. Y tuve que vender mi auto para poder afrontar la mudanza, así que tengo que elegir entre transporte público y mis pies, considerando que ahora soy tacaña con el fin de ser capaz de pagar al abogado con el que acabo de reunirme.

No puedo creer que llegué a esto. Ni siquiera he construido una clientela en el salón en el que estoy trabajando, así que definitivamente voy a buscar un segundo empleo. Solo que no tengo ni idea de cuándo encontraré tiempo para encajarlo, gracias al errático horario de María.

Hablando de María.

Marco su número, pulso _llamar_ y espero a que atienda. Después de ir directamente al buzón de voz, me debato si debo dejarle un mensaje o simplemente volver a llamar más tarde esta noche. Estoy segura de que ella borra sus mensajes, de cualquier forma, así que termino la llamada y dejo caer el teléfono en mi bolso. Puedo sentir el rubor alzándose por mi cuello y mejillas y el familiar picor en mis ojos. Es la décimo tercera vez que he caminado a casa en mi nuevo Estado, en una ciudad habitada nada más que por extraños, pero estoy determinada a hacer que sea la primera vez que no lloro cuando llego a mi puerta principal. Mis vecinos probablemente piensan que soy psicótica.

Es sólo que es un paseo tan largo desde el trabajo a casa, y las largas caminatas me hacen contemplar mi vida, y mi vida me hace llorar.

Me detengo y miro en la ventana de cristal de uno de los edificios para comprobar si tengo la máscara corrida. Asimilo mi reflejo y no me gusta lo que veo.

Una chica que odia las elecciones que ha hecho en su vida.

Una chica que odia su carrera.

Una chica que echa de menos Portland.

Una chica que necesita desesperadamente un segundo empleo, y ahora una chica que está leyendo el cartel de "SE BUSCA AYUDA" que acaba de notar en la ventana.

" _ **SE BUSCA AYUDA.**_

 _ **Llamar a la puerta para aplicar".**_

Retrocedo un paso y evalúo el edificio frente al que me encuentro; he pasado frente a él cada día en mi camino y nunca lo he notado. Probablemente porque paso mis caminatas por la mañana al teléfono y mis paseos por la tarde con demasiadas lágrimas en mis ojos como para notar mis alrededores.

 **CONFESS**

Eso es todo lo que dice el cartel. El nombre me lleva a creer que podría tratarse de una iglesia, pero ese pensamiento es rápidamente desechado cuando echo una mirada más de cerca a las ventanas de cristal que recubren la parte delantera del edificio. Están cubiertas con pequeños trozos de papel de diferentes formas y tamaños, ocultando las vistas al interior del edificio, eliminando cualquier esperanza de echar un vistazo dentro. Los trozos de papel están todos marcados con palabras y frases, escritas en diferentes letras. Me acerco un paso y leo unas pocas.

" _ **Cada día doy las gracias porque mi marido y su hermano tengan exactamente el mismo aspecto. Significa que hay menos posibilidades de que mi marido descubra que nuestro hijo no es suyo."**_

Aprieto mi mano contra mi corazón. ¿Qué demonios es esto? Leo otra.

" _ **No he hablado con mis hijos en cuatro meses. Llaman en vacaciones y por mi cumpleaños, pero nunca entre medias. No los culpo. Fui un padre horrible."**_

Leo otra.

" _ **Mentí sobre mi currículo. No tengo un grado universitario. En los cinco años que llevo trabajando para mi jefe, nadie ha pedido nunca verlo."**_

Tengo la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos mientras permanezco de pie y leo todas las confesiones que pueden alcanzar mis ojos. Todavía no tengo ni idea de qué es este edificio o qué pienso siquiera acerca de que todas esas cosas estén expuestas para que las vea todo el mundo, pero leerlas de algún modo me da un sentido de normalidad. Si todas esas son verdad, entonces tal vez mi vida no es tan mala como pienso que es.

Después de no menos de quince minutos, he llegado a la segunda ventana, habiendo leído la mayoría de las confesiones que hay a la derecha de la puerta, cuando esta empieza a abrirse. Retrocedo un paso para evitar ser golpeada, mientras simultáneamente lucho con el intenso impulso de rodear la puerta y echar un vistazo dentro del edificio.

Una mano se extiende hacia el exterior y arranca el cartel de SE BUSCA AYUDA. Puedo oír un marcador deslizándose por el cartel de vinilo mientras permanezco detrás de la puerta. Queriendo conseguir un mejor vistazo de quién sea o lo que sea que es este lugar, empiezo a rodear la puerta justo cuando la mano vuelve a pegar el cartel de SE BUSCA AYUDA en la ventana.

 _ **SE BUSCA AYUDA**_

 _ **Llamar a la puerta para aplicar.**_

 _ **¡DESESPERADAMENTE NECESITADO!**_

 _ **¡GOLPEA LA MALDITA PUERTA!**_

Me río cuando leo las alteraciones hechas en el cartel. Tal vez esto es el destino. Yo necesito desesperadamente un segundo empleo y quién sea necesita ayuda desesperadamente.

La puerta se abre aún más, y de repente estoy bajo el escrutinio de ojos que, garantizo, tienen más sombras de verde de las que podría encontrar en su camiseta salpicada de pintura. Su cabello es cobrizo y grueso, y usa ambas manos para apartárselo de la frente, revelando incluso más de su cara. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y llenos de ansiedad al principio, pero después de abarcarme, deja salir un suspiro. Es casi como si él estuviera reconociendo que me encuentro exactamente donde se supone que debo estar y se siente aliviado porque estoy finalmente aquí.

Me mira fijamente con una expresión concentrada durante varios segundos. Me muevo sobre mis pies y aparto la mirada. No porque me sienta incómoda, sino porque la forma en que me mira es extrañamente reconfortante. Es probablemente la primera vez que me he sentido bienvenida desde que volví a Texas.

— ¿Estás aquí para salvarme? —pregunta, atrayendo mi atención de regreso a sus ojos. Está sonriendo, sosteniendo la puerta abierta con su codo. Me evalúa de pies a cabeza y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué está pensando.

Miro el cartel de SE BUSCA AYUDA y repaso un millón de escenarios de qué podría suceder si respondo a su pregunta con un sí y le sigo al interior del edificio.

El peor escenario que puedo imaginar es uno que terminaría con mi asesinato. Tristemente, eso no es un factor disuasorio suficiente, considerando el mes que he tenido.

—¿Eres tú el que va a contratar? —le pregunto.

—Si tú eres la que va a aplicar.

Su voz es sumamente amable. No estoy acostumbrada a la simpatía manifiesta, y no sé qué hacer con ella.

—Tengo algunas preguntas antes de aceptar ayudarte —digo, orgullosa de mí misma por no ser voluntariamente asesinable.

Él agarra el cartel de SE BUSCA AYUDA y lo quita de la ventana. Lo lanza dentro del edificio y presiona su espalda contra la puerta, abriéndola hasta donde alcanza, haciéndome gestos para que entre. —Realmente no tenemos tiempo para preguntas, pero te prometo que no te torturaré, violaré, ni mataré, si eso ayuda.

Su voz todavía es agradable, a pesar de su elección de frase. También lo es esa sonrisa que muestra dos filas de dientes casi perfectos y un incisivo izquierdo delantero ligeramente torcido. Pero ese pequeño defecto en su sonrisa en realidad es mi parte favorita de él. Eso y su completo desprecio por mis preguntas. Odio las preguntas. Esto podría no ser un mal trabajo temporal.

Suspiro y paso junto a él, haciendo mi camino al interior del edificio. —¿En

qué me estoy metiendo? —murmuro.

—Algo de lo que no querrás salir —dice. La puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, bloqueando toda la luz natural de la habitación. Eso no sería algo malo si las luces interiores estuvieran encendidas, pero no lo están. Solo un débil resplandor de lo que parece un pasillo al otro lado de la sala.

Tan pronto como el latido de mi corazón empieza a informarme de lo estúpida que soy por entrar en un edificio con un completo extraño, las luces empiezan a zumbar y parpadear al volver a la vida.

—Perdón. —Su voz está cerca, así que me doy la vuelta justo cuando el primero de los fluorescentes alcanza toda su potencia—. Normalmente no trabajo en esta parte del estudio, así que mantengo las luces apagadas para ahorrar energía.

Ahora que toda la zona se encuentra iluminada, escaneo la habitación. Las paredes son de un blanco crudo, adornadas con varias pinturas. No puedo conseguir un buen vistazo de ellas, porque están todas extendidas, a varios metros de distancia de mí. —¿Esto es una galería de arte?

Él se ríe, lo cual encuentro inusual, así que me giro para enfrentarle.

Está observándome con ojos entrecerrados y curiosos. —Yo no iría tan lejos como llamarlo una galería de arte. —Se vuelve y asegura la puerta principal, y luego pasa por mi lado—. ¿De qué tamaño eres?

Hace su camino hacia el otro lado de la enorme sala, hacia el pasillo. Aún no sé por qué estoy aquí, pero el hecho de que esté preguntándome de qué tamaño soy me tiene un poco más preocupada de lo que me sentía hace solo un par de minutos. ¿Se está preguntando en qué tamaño de ataúd encajaré? ¿De qué tamaño las esposas?

Está bien, estoy muy preocupada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Como en ¿mi talla de ropa?

Me mira y camina de espaldas, todavía dirigiéndose en dirección al pasillo. —Sí, tú talla de ropa. No puedes llevar eso esta noche —dice, señalando mis vaqueros y mi camiseta. Hace gestos para que lo siga mientras se gira para ascender por un tramo de escaleras que llevan a una habitación por encima de en la que estamos. Puedo ser una tonta por un lindo incisivo torcido, pero seguir a extraños en territorio desconocido es probablemente en donde debería trazar la línea.

—Espera—digo, deteniéndome al pie de las escaleras. Él hace una pausa y se gira—. ¿Puedes al menos darme un resumen de lo que está sucediendo ahora

mismo? Porque estoy empezando a repensar mi idiota decisión de colocar mi confianza en un completo extraño.

Él mira por encima de su hombro hacia donde guían las escaleras y luego de regreso a mí. Deja salir un suspiro exasperado antes de descender varios escalones. Se sienta, quedando al nivel de los ojos conmigo. Sus codos encuentran sus rodillas y se inclina hacia delante, sonriendo con calma. —Mi nombre es Edward Owen Gentry(1). Soy un artista y este es mi estudio. Tengo una exposición en menos de una hora, y necesito a alguien que maneje todas las transacciones, y mi novia rompió conmigo la semana pasada.

Artista.

Exposición.

¿Menos de una hora?

¿Y novia? No voy a tocar eso.

Me remuevo sobre mis pies, mirando detrás de mí hacia el estudio una vez más, y luego de regreso a él. —¿Obtengo algún tipo de entrenamiento?

—¿Sabes cómo usar una calculadora básica?

Ruedo los ojos. —Sí.

—Considérate entrenada. Solo te necesito durante dos horas máximo y luego te daré tus doscientos dólares y puedes marcharte por tu camino.

Dos horas.

Doscientos pavos.

Algo no se está contando.

—¿Cuál es la trampa?

—No hay trampa.

—¿Por qué necesitarías ayuda si pagas cien dólares la hora? Tiene que haber una trampa. Deberías tener un montón de posibles solicitantes.

Edward se pasa una mano de la nuca a la mandíbula, moviéndola hacia delante y hacia atrás como si estuviera intentando extraer la tensión. —Mi novia olvidó mencionar que también renunciaba a su trabajo el día que rompió conmigo. La llamé cuando no apareció para ayudarme con los preparativos hace dos horas. Es una oportunidad de trabajo del tipo de último momento. Tal vez simplemente te encontrabas en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado. —Se levanta y se da la vuelta. Yo permanezco en mi punto a los pies de la escalera.

—¿Hiciste a tu novia una empleada? Eso nunca es buena idea.

—Hice a mi empleada una novia. Un idea incluso peor. —Hace una pausa en la cima de las escaleras y se da la vuelta, bajando la mirada hacia mí—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bella.

Su mirada cae a mi cabello, lo cual es entendible. Todo el mundo asume que fui llamada Bella1 debido a mi color de cabello, pero es rubio fresa como mucho. Llamarlo rojo es una exageración.

—¿Cuál es el resto de tu nombre, Bella?

—Masen Swan.

Edward inclina lentamente su cabeza en la dirección del techo mientras sopla una bocanada de aire. Sigo su mirada y miro el techo con él, pero no hay nada allí aparte de las tejas blancas. Él levanta la mano derecha y toca su frente, luego el pecho, y luego continua los movimientos de hombro a hombro, hasta que acaba de hacer la señal de la cruz sobre sí mismo.

¿Qué diablos está haciendo? ¿Rezando?

Baja la mirada hacia mí, sonriendo ahora. —¿Realmente Masen es tu segundo nombre?

Asiento. Por lo que sé, Mason no es un segundo nombre extraño así que no tengo idea de por qué está realizando rituales religiosos.

—Tu segundo nombre es mi primer apellido (2) —dice.

Lo observo silenciosamente, permitiéndome asimilar la probabilidad de su respuesta. —¿Lo dices en serio?

Asiente casualmente y busca en el bolsillo trasero, sacando su billetera. Baja las escaleras una vez más y me entrega su licencia. La tomo, y por supuesto, su apellido es Masen.

Presiono mis labios y le devuelvo su licencia de conducir.

OMG.

Trato de contener la risa, pero es difícil, así que me cubro la boca, esperando ser discreta sobre eso.

Desliza la billetera de regreso a su bolsillo. Su ceja se levanta y me lanza una mirada de sospecha. —¿Eres tan fácil de hacer reír?

Mis hombros están temblando por la risa contenida ahora. Me siento tan mal. Tan, tan mal por él.

Pone sus ojos en blanco y se ve un poco avergonzado de la forma en que trata de ocultar su propia sonrisa. Se dirige de regreso a las escaleras con mucha menos confianza que antes. —Este es el por qué no uso mi segundo nombre—murmura.

Me siento culpable por encontrar esto tan divertido, pero su humildad finalmente me da el coraje para subir el resto de las escaleras. —¿Tus iniciales son realmente OMG? —Me muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, conteniendo la sonrisa que no quiero que vea.

Llego a la parte superior de las escaleras y me ignora, dirigiéndose directamente hacia un tocador. Abre un cajón y comienza a hurgar en él, así que tomo la oportunidad de mirar alrededor de la enorme habitación. Hay una cama grande, probablemente de tamaño King, en la esquina más alejada. En la esquina opuesta hay una cocina equipada rodeada por dos puertas, que lleva a otras habitaciones.

Estoy en su apartamento.

Se da la vuelta y me arroja algo negro. Lo atrapo y desdoblo, revelando una falda. —Eso debería quedarte. Tú y la traidora lucen aproximadamente del mismo tamaño. —Camina hacia el armario y saca una camisa blanca de una percha—. Ve si esto funciona. Los zapatos que tienes están bien.

Tomo la camisa y miro hacia las dos puertas. —¿El baño?

Señala la puerta a la izquierda.

—¿Y si no me quedan? —pregunto, preocupada que no será capaz de usar mi ayuda si no estoy vestida profesionalmente. Doscientos dólares no son fáciles de conseguir.

—Si no te quedan bien, los quemaremos junto con todo lo que ella dejó.

Me río y me dirijo al baño. Una vez dentro, no le presto atención cuando comienzo a cambiarme a la ropa que me dio. Por suerte, me quedan perfectamente. Me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero y me estremezco con el desastre que es mi cabello. Debería estar avergonzada de decir que soy una cosmetóloga. No lo he tocado desde que dejé el apartamento esta mañana, así que hago un rápido arreglo y utilizo uno de los peines de Edward para recogerlo en un moño. Doblo la ropa que me acabo de quitar y los coloco sobre la encimera.

Cuando salgo del baño, Edward está en la cocina, sirviendo dos copas de vino. Contemplo si debería o no decirle que estoy a unas pocas semanas de tener la edad suficiente para beber, pero mis nervios están gritando por un vaso de vino en este momento.

—Quedan bien —digo, caminando hacia él.

Sube la mirada y observa fijamente mi camisa durante mucho más tiempo del que se necesita para reconocer si una camisa queda bien o no. Se aclara la garganta y baja la mirada al vino que está sirviendo. —Queda mejor en ti —dice.

Me deslizo en el taburete, luchando por ocultar mi sonrisa. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me han dicho un cumplido y olvidé cuan bien se siente. —No quieres decirlo. Solo estás amargado por tu ruptura.

Empuja una copa de vino a través de la barra. —No estoy amargado, me siento aliviado. Y lo digo totalmente en serio —Levanta su copa de vino, así que levanto la mía—. Por las ex-novias y los nuevos empleados.

Me rio cuando nuestros vasos tintinean juntos. —Mejor sobre los ex empleados y nuevas novias.

Hace una pausa con la copa en sus labios y me mira tomar un sorbo de la mía. Cuando he terminado, sonríe y, finalmente, toma un sorbo.

Tan pronto cuando coloco mi copa sobre la encimera, algo suave roza mi pierna. Mi reacción inicial es gritar, que es exactamente lo que sucede. O tal vez el ruido que sale de mi boca es más un chillido. De cualquier manera, subo mis piernas y bajo la mirada para ver un gato negro de pelo largo frotándose contra el taburete donde estoy sentada. Inmediatamente bajo las piernas de nuevo al piso y me doblo para recoger al gato. No sé por qué, pero saber de qué este chico tiene un gato alivia mi incomodidad aún más. No parece que alguien pudiera ser peligroso si es propietario de una mascota. Sé que no es la mejor manera de justificar estar en el apartamento de un extraño, pero sí hace que me sienta mejor.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de tu gato?

Edward se acerca y pasa los dedos por la melena del gato. —Edward.

Inmediatamente me rio de su broma, pero su expresión se mantiene en calma. Hago una pausa durante unos segundos, esperando ría, pero no lo hace.

—¿Nombraste a tu gato como tú? ¿En serio?

Me mira y puedo ver la más mínima sonrisa formándose en la esquina de su boca. Se encoge de hombros, casi tímidamente. —Ella me recordaba a mí mismo.

Me rio de nuevo. —¿Ella? ¿Nombraste a una gata Edward?

Él mira a la gata Edward y sigue acariciándola mientras la sostengo. —Shh —dice en voz baja—. Puede entenderte. No la acomplejes.

Como si estuviera en lo cierto, y ella en realidad puede oírme burlándome de su nombre, la gata Edward salta de mis brazos y aterriza en el suelo. Desaparece alrededor de la barra, y me obligo a borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Me encanta que nombrara a una gata con su nombre. ¿Quién hace eso?

Apoyo el brazo en la encimera y descanso mi barbilla en la mano. —Entonces, ¿qué necesitas que haga esta noche, OMG?

Edward sacude la cabeza y agarra la botella de vino, guardándola en el refrigerador. —Puedes comenzar por nunca más referirte a mí por mis iniciales. Después de que estés de acuerdo con eso, te voy a poner al tanto de lo que va a pasar.

Debería sentirme mal, pero él parece entretenido. —Trato.

—En primer lugar —dice, inclinándose hacia adelante a través de la barra—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—No soy lo suficientemente mayor para beber vino —Tomo otro sorbo.

—Ups —dice secamente—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás en la universidad? —Descansa la barbilla en su mano y espera por mi respuesta a sus preguntas.

—¿Cómo estas preguntas están preparándome para trabajar esta noche?

Sonríe. Su sonrisa es excepcionalmente agradable cuando se acompaña por unos pocos sorbos de vino. Él asiente una vez y se levanta. Toma la copa de vino de mi mano y la pone de nuevo en la barra. —Sígueme, Bella Masen Swan.

Hago lo que me pide, porque por cien dólares la hora, haré casi cualquier cosa.

Casi.

Cuando llegamos a la planta principal de nuevo, camina hacia el centro de la habitación y levanta sus brazos, haciendo un círculo completo. Sigo su mirada alrededor de la habitación, asimilando la inmensidad de la misma. La iluminación es lo que me llama la atención en primer lugar. Cada luz se centra en una de las pinturas que adornan las paredes blancas del estudio, haciendo el enfoque en el arte y nada más. Bueno, en realidad no hay nada más. Sólo paredes blancas desde el piso hasta el techo, un piso de concreto pulido, y el arte. Es a la vez simple y abrumador.

—Este es mi estudio. —Hace una pausa y apunta a una pintura—. Ese es el arte. —Señala a un mostrador en el otro lado de la habitación—. Ahí es donde

estarás la mayor parte del tiempo. Trabajaré en la habitación y tú registrarás las compras. Eso es prácticamente todo. —Explica todo tan casualmente, como si alguien fuera perfectamente capaz de crear algo de esta magnitud. Él apoya las manos en las caderas y espera a que absorba todo.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —le pregunto.

Sus ojos se estrechan y baja su cabeza un poco antes de apartar la mirada —Veintiuno —dice como si su edad lo avergonzara. Es casi como si no le gustara que sea tan joven y ya tenga lo que parece ser una carrera exitosa.

Hubiera dicho que era mayor. Sus ojos no se parecen a los de alguien de veintiún años. Son oscuros y profundos, y tengo el impulso repentino de sumergirme en sus profundidades para poder ver todo lo que ha visto.

Aparto la mirada y pongo mi atención en el arte. Camino hacia la pintura más cercana a mí, cada vez más y más consciente del talento detrás de la brocha con cada paso. Cuando llego a ella, tomo una respiración.

* * *

(Pintura 1 )

* * *

Es de alguna manera triste e impresionante y hermosa a la vez. La pintura es de una mujer que parece abarcar tanto el amor como la vergüenza y cada emoción en el medio.

—¿Qué utilizas además de acrílicos? —pregunto, dando un paso más cerca. Paso mi dedo a través del lienzo y escucho sus pasos acercándose. Se detiene junto a mí, pero no puedo quitar mis ojos de la pintura el tiempo suficiente para mirarlo.

—Uso un montón de diferentes medios, de acrílico a pintura en aerosol. Sólo depende de la pieza.

Mis ojos son atraídos a un trozo de papel junto a la pintura, adherido a la pared. Leo las palabras desplegadas a través de él.

 _ **A veces me pregunto si estar muerta sería más fácil que ser su madre.**_

Toco el papel y luego regreso la mirada a la pintura.

—¿Una confesión? —Cuando giro y lo observo, su sonrisa juguetona se ha ido. Sus brazos están doblados firmemente sobre el pecho y su barbilla está escondida. Me mira como si estuviera nervioso por mi reacción.

—Sí —dice simplemente.

Echo un vistazo hacia la ventana, hacia todos los pedazos de papel cubriendo el vidrio. Mis ojos se mueven alrededor de la habitación a todas las pinturas y me doy cuenta de tiras de papel adheridas a las paredes al lado de cada una.

—Son todas confesiones —digo con admiración—. ¿Son de personas reales? ¿Personas que conoces?

Sacude la cabeza y hace un movimiento hacia la puerta principal.

—Todas son anónimas. La gente deja sus confesiones en la ranura por allá, y uso algunas de ellas como fuente de inspiración para mi arte.

Camino a la siguiente pintura y miro a la confesión antes de incluso mirar a la pieza interpretada.

" _ **Nunca he dejado que nadie me vea sin maquillaje. Mi mayor temor es cómo luciré en mi funeral. Estoy casi segura que seré cremada, porque mis inseguridades son tan profundas que me seguirán a la otra vida. Gracias por eso, madre".**_

Inmediatamente muevo mi atención a la pintura.

* * *

(Pintura 2)

* * *

—Es increíble —susurro, dando vueltas a admirar más de lo que ha creado. Camino a la ventana de confesiones y encuentro una escrita en tinta roja y resaltada.

 _ **Tengo miedo que nunca dejaré de comparar mi vida sin él a cómo era mi vida cuando estaba con él.**_

No estoy segura si estoy más fascinada por las confesiones, por el arte, o por el hecho de que siento que puedo relacionarme con todo aquí. Soy una persona

muy reservada. Rara vez comparto mis verdaderos pensamientos con cualquier persona, independientemente de cuán útil puede que sea para mí. Viendo todos estos secretos y saber que estas personas probablemente nunca las compartan con nadie, y nunca lo harán, hace que sienta un sentido de conexión con ellos. Un sentido de pertenencia.

En cierto modo, el estudio y las confesiones me recuerdan a Jasper.

— _Dime algo sobre ti que nadie más sabe. Algo que pueda guardarme._

Odio cómo siempre meto a Jasper en todo lo que veo y hago, y me pregunto si alguna vez eso desaparecerá. Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que lo vi. Cinco años desde su fallecimiento. Cinco años, y me estoy preguntando si, al igual que la confesión delante de mí, estaré siempre comparando mi vida con él a mi vida sin él.

Y me pregunto si alguna vez no estaré decepcionada.

* * *

(1)De esto les hablaba al principio, el nombre real es Owen Mason Gentry (OMG)

(2)En realidad es el mismo segundo nombre, no hagan caso a esto si se vuelve confuso, déjense llevar

(Pinturas) La autora quiso añadirle un extra y como para no estar imaginando, crearon estas hermosas pinturas,que es algo que realmente ame. En mi perfil estan los links hacia las fotos o sino creare un grupo en Facebook donde las publicare y podremos compartir mas cosas, también lo dejare en mi perfil.

Dejenme en los comentarios que les pareciò y si les encantaron las confesiones tanto como a mi, déjenme su confesión 3 (obviamente serán anónimas, solo salen de su cuenta o si no tienen cuenta, mejor :)


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola, soy nueva por aquí pero después de leer varios fanfics adaptados a libros me di cuenta de la diferencia que hacia leerlo con la mentalidad de que son nuestros personajes favoritos (Edward&Bella), no sé si este permitido hacer esto pero quería compartir con ustedes libros que he encontrado por allí o me han recomendado _y_ _me han encantado_ y adaptarlo. _Amaría que dejaran sus comentarios_ y me dejaran saber que les parece la historia y si quisieran recomendarme libros para leerlos y adaptarlos, para así leerlo todos (hay chicos aquí?). No sabía cómo adaptar el nombre del protagonista ya que sus siglas son como una especie de chiste para ellos, pero bueno algo especial debe tener, así que si ven algo raro con el nombre u otra cosa, háganmelo saber y lo cambiare. La historia es de Collen Hoover y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.

Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Edward**

Está aquí. Justo aquí, de pie en mi estudio, mirando mí arte. Nunca pensé que la vería de nuevo. Estuve tan convencido de que la probabilidad de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran otra vez sería mínima, que ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que pensé en ella.

Pero aquí está, frente a mí. Quiero preguntarle si me recuerda, pero sé que no lo hace. ¿Cómo podría cuando ni siquiera intercambiamos palabras?

Sin embargo, yo la recuerdo. Recuerdo el sonido de su risa, su voz, su pelo, a pesar de que su pelo solía estar mucho más corto. Y a pesar de que sentía como si la conociera en ese entonces, nunca conseguí mirar detenidamente su rostro. Ahora que la estoy viendo de cerca, tengo que esforzarme para no mirarla demasiado. No a causa de su modesta belleza, sino porque es exactamente como imaginé que se vería de cerca. Traté de pintarla una vez, pero no podía recordar lo suficiente sobre ella para terminarla. Tengo la sensación de que lo intentaré de nuevo después de esta noche. Y ya sé cómo voy a llamar a la pintura _Más De Uno._

Mueve su atención a otra pintura y aparto la mirada antes de que me atrape observándola. No quiero que parezca demasiado obvio que estoy tratando de averiguar qué colores mezclar para crear la tonalidad de su tono de piel, o si voy a pintarla con el pelo recogido o suelto.

Hay tantas cosas que debería estar haciendo en este momento que no sea mirarla. _¿Qué debería estar haciendo?_ Ducharme. Cambiarme. Preparándome para todas las personas que están a punto de presentarse en las próximas dos horas.

—Tengo que tomar una ducha rápida —digo.

Se da la vuelta, rápido, como si la hubiera sorprendido.

—Siéntete libre de mirar los cuadros. Voy a repasar todo lo demás cuando acabe. No tardaré.

Asiente y sonríe, y por primera vez pienso, ¿Cuál Hannah?

Hannah, la última chica que contraté para ayudarme. Hannah, la chica que no podía soportar estar en segundo lugar en mi vida. Hannah, la chica que terminó conmigo la semana pasada.

Espero que Bella no sea como Hannah.

Había tantas cosas que no me gustaban de ella, y así no es como debe ser. Hannah me decepcionaba cuando hablaba, por lo que pasamos mucho de nuestro tiempo juntos sin hablar. Y siempre, siempre hizo un punto en decirme que su nombre, cuando se deletreaba al revés, todavía era Hannah.

—Un palíndromo —le dije la primera vez que me lo dijo. Me miró, perpleja, y fue entonces cuando supe que nunca podría amarla. Qué desperdicio de palíndromo era esa Hannah.

Pero ya puedo ver que Bella no es como Hannah. Puedo ver las capas de profundidad en sus ojos. Puedo ver la forma en que mi arte la mueve mientras se concentra en él, ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor. Espero que no sea como Hannah en absoluto. Ya se ve mejor en la ropa de Hannah de lo que ella alguna vez lo hizo.

Hizo(1). Otro palíndromo.

Entro en el baño y miro su ropa, y quiero llevársela de vuelta. Quiero decirle que no importa, que quiero que lleve su _propia_ ropa esta noche, no la ropa de Hannah. Quiero que sea ella misma, que esté cómoda, pero mis clientes son ricos y de élite y esperan faldas negras y camisas blancas. No vaqueros azules y esta blusa rosa (¿es rosa o rojo?) que me hace pensar en la señora Dennis, mi profesora de arte de la escuela secundaria.

La señora Dennis amaba el arte. La señora Dennis amaba a los artistas. Y un día, después de ver lo increíblemente talentoso que era con el pincel, la señora Dennis me _amó_. Su camisa era de color rosa o rojo, o tal vez ambas cosas, ese día, y eso es lo que recuerdo cuando miro la blusa de Bella, porque ¿Cuál señora Dennis?

No era un palíndromo, pero su nombre escrito al revés era todavía muy apropiado, porque Dennis = pecar(2) , y eso es precisamente lo que hicimos.

Pecamos por una hora entera. Ella más que yo.

Y no creas que esa fue una confesión convertida en pintura. Fue una de las primeras que he vendido. Lo nombré: _Ella Pecó Conmigo. Aleluya_.

Pero no quiero pensar en la escuela secundaria o la señora Dennis o Palíndromo Hannah porque son el pasado y el presente es el presente, y Bella es... de alguna manera ambos. Se sorprendería si supiera cuánto de su pasado ha afectado mi presente, por lo cual no voy a compartir la verdad con ella. Algunos secretos nunca deben convertirse en confesiones. Lo sé mejor que nadie.

No estoy seguro de qué hacer con el hecho de que acaba de aparecer en mi puerta, con sus enormes ojos y su tranquilidad, porque no sé qué más creer. Hace media hora creía en coincidencias y casualidades. ¿Ahora? La idea de que su presencia aquí no es más que una coincidencia es de risa.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, está de pie inmóvil como una estatua, contemplando el cuadro que llamo _No Existes, Dios. Y Si Existes, Deberías Estar Avergonzado._

No fui yo quien la nombró, por supuesto. Nunca soy quien nombra los cuadros. Todos están titulados por las confesiones anónimas que los inspiraron. No sé por qué, pero esta confesión me inspiró a pintar a mi madre. No como la recuerdo, pero como me imaginé que se veía cuando tenía mi edad. Y la confesión no me recuerda a ella a causa de sus opiniones religiosas. Las palabras sólo me recordaron a lo que sentí en los meses siguientes a su muerte.

* * *

(Pintura 3)

* * *

No estoy seguro de si Bella cree en Dios, pero algo en esta pintura la tocó. Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla y se desliza lentamente hacia su mandíbula.

Me escucha, o tal vez me ve de pie a su lado, porque roza su mejilla con el dorso de la mano y toma un respiro. Parece avergonzada de haber conectado con esta pieza. O tal vez sólo está avergonzada de que la vi conectar con ella.

En lugar de preguntar qué piensa de la pintura, o por qué está llorando, solo miro la pintura con ella. La he tenido guardada durante más de un año y ayer decidí ponerla en la exhibición de hoy. Normalmente no me las quedo por tanto

tiempo, pero por razones que no entiendo, esta fue más difícil de renunciar que el resto. Todas son difíciles de abandonar, pero algunas más que otras.

Tal vez temo que una vez que dejen mis manos, las pinturas serán malinterpretadas. Poco apreciadas.

—Esa fue una ducha rápida —dice.

Está tratando de cambiar el tema, a pesar de que no estábamos hablando en voz alta. Los dos sabemos que a pesar de que hemos estado callados, el tema de los últimos minutos ha sido sus lágrimas y lo que las ocasionaron y, _¿por qué te gusta tanto esta pieza, Bella?_

—Tomo duchas rápidas —digo, y me doy cuenta que mi respuesta es mediocre y _¿por qué estoy incluso tratando de ser impresionante?_ Me doy vuelta y la miro, hace lo mismo, pero no antes de mirar primero a sus pies, porque todavía está avergonzada de que la vi conectar con mi arte. Me encanta que mire a sus pies primero, porque me encanta que este avergonzada. Si ella está avergonzada, es una persona que se preocupa por las opiniones de los demás.

Eso significa que le importa mi opinión, aunque sólo sea una fracción. Y me gusta eso, porque, obviamente me importa su opinión de mí, o no estaría secretamente esperando que no haga o diga cualquier cosa que me recuerde a Palíndromo Hannah.

Se da vuelta, lentamente, y trato de pensar en algo más impresionante que decirle. Sin embargo, no es tiempo suficiente, porque sus ojos están de vuelta en los míos, parece que está esperando que sea el confiado y sea el primero en hablar.

Voy a hablar primero, aunque no creo que la confianza tenga algo que ver con eso.

Miro hacia mi muñeca para comprobar la hora, _ni siquiera estoy usando un reloj_ , y me rasco rápidamente un picor inexistente por lo que no me veo como si no estuviera confiado. —Abrimos en quince minutos, así que debo explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas.

Exhala, pareciendo más aliviada y relajada de lo que lo estaba antes de que esa frase saliera de mi boca. —Suena bien —dice.

Camino hacia _No Existes, Dios_ y señalo la confesión grabada en la pared. —Las confesiones son también los títulos de las piezas. Los precios están escritos en la parte trasera. Todo lo que haces es marcar la compra, los pones a llenar una tarjeta de información para la entrega de la pintura, y adjuntas la confesión a la tarjeta de entrega, así sabré dónde enviarla.

Asiente y mira fijamente a la confesión. Quiere verla, así que la quito de la pared y se la entrego. Observo mientras lee la confesión de nuevo antes de girar la tarjeta.

—¿Crees que alguna vez la gente compra sus propias confesiones?

Sé que lo hacen. He tenido gente admitiéndome que ellos son los que escribieron la confesión.

—Sí, pero prefiero no saberlo.

Me mira como si estuviera loco, pero también con fascinación, por lo que lo acepto.

—¿Por qué no querrías saberlo? —pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros y sus ojos caen a mi hombro y quizás se detienen en mi cuello. Me hace preguntarme lo que está pensando cuando me mira de esta forma.

—¿Cuándo escuchas una banda en la radio y tienes esta visión de ellos en la cabeza? —Le pregunto—. ¿Pero luego ves una imagen o un video de ellos y no es nada como lo asumiste? No necesariamente mejor o peor de lo que imaginaste, ¿sólo diferente?

Asiente en comprensión.

—Eso es lo que es cuando termino una pintura y alguien me dice que su confesión la inspiró. Cuando estoy pintando, puedo crear una historia en mi cabeza de lo que inspiró la confesión y de donde vino. Pero cuando me entero de que la imagen que tenía mientras la pintaba no se ajusta a la imagen real de pie delante de mí, invalida de alguna manera el arte para mí.

Sonríe y mira a sus pies de nuevo. —Hay una canción llamada "Hold On" de la banda Alabama Shakes —dice, explicando la razón detrás de sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Escuché esa canción por más de un mes antes de ver el video y darme cuenta que el cantante era una mujer. Una completa desilusión.

Me rio. Entiende exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, y no puedo dejar de sonreír, porque conozco esa banda, y me resulta difícil creer que alguien pudiera pensar que el cantante era un hombre. —Dice su propio nombre en la canción, ¿no?

Se encoge de hombros y ahora estoy mirando a su hombro. —Pensé que él se refería a otra persona —dice, todavía llamando a la cantante él, a pesar de que sabe que es ella ahora.

Su mirada se aleja, y camina alrededor de mí hacia el mostrador. Todavía está sosteniendo la confesión en la mano, y la dejo sostenerla. —¿Alguna vez has pensado en permitir que las personas compren anónimamente?

Camino hacia el lado opuesto del mostrador y me inclino hacia delante, más cerca de ella. —No puedo decir que lo he pensado.

Pasa sus dedos sobre el mostrador, la calculadora, las tarjetas de información, mis tarjetas de presentación. Toma una. Le da la vuelta. —Debes poner confesiones en la parte trasera de estas.

Tan pronto como esas palabras salen de su boca, sus labios se presionan en una línea apretada. Cree que estoy insultado por su sugerencia, pero no lo estoy.

—¿Cómo me beneficia si las compras son anónimas?

—Bueno —dice, hablando con cuidado—, si yo fuera una de las personas que escribió una de estas —Sostiene la confesión en su mano—. Me daría mucha vergüenza comprarla. Me daría miedo que supieras que fui yo quien la escribió.

—Creo que es raro que la gente que escribió la confesión en realidad venga a una exhibición.

Finalmente, me da la confesión, y luego cruza los brazos sobre el mostrador. —Aunque no escribí la confesión, estaría demasiado avergonzada para comprar la pintura por miedo que asumas que la escribí.

Tiene un buen punto.

—Creo que las confesiones añaden un elemento de realidad a tus pinturas que no se puede encontrar en otras obras de arte. Si una persona entra a una galería y ve una pintura con la que conectan, podrían comprarla. Pero si una persona entra en tu galería y ve una pintura o una confesión con la que conectan, puede ser que no deseen conectar con ella. Pero lo hacen. Y están avergonzados de que conectaron con una pintura sobre una madre admitiendo que podría no amar a su propio hijo. Y si entregan la tarjeta con la confesión a quien sea que marque su compra, est{n esencialmente diciéndole a esa persona "conecté con esta horrible admisión de culpa".

Estoy impresionado, e intento no mirarla con tanta fascinación. Me enderezo, pero no puedo quitar el repentino impulso de hibernar dentro de su cabeza. Fermentar en sus pensamientos.

—Tienes un buen argumento.

Me sonríe.

—¿Quién está discutiendo(3)?

No nosotros. Definitivamente, no nosotros.

—Entonces, hagámoslo —digo—. Colocaremos un número por debajo de cada pintura y la gente te puede traer el número en lugar de la tarjeta con la confesión. Les dará una sensación de anonimato.

Me doy cuenta del más mínimo detalle de su reacción mientras camino hacia ella alrededor del mostrador. Crece unos cuantos centímetros y toma un pequeño respiro. Llego a su alrededor y recojo un pedazo de papel, y me estiro en frente de ella por las tijeras. No hago contacto visual cuando hago estas cosas tan cerca de ella, pero me mira, casi como si me estuviera pidiendo que la mirase también.

Miro alrededor la habitación y empiezo a contar los cuadros cuando me interrumpe y dice—: Hay veintidós. —Casi parece avergonzada de que saber cuántas pinturas hay, porque aparta la mirada y se aclara la garganta—. Las conté antes... mientras estabas en la ducha. —Toma las tijeras de mis manos y comienza a cortar el papel—. ¿Tienes un marcador negro?

Saco uno y lo dejo sobre el mostrador. —¿Por qué crees que necesito confesiones en mis tarjetas de presentación?

Sigue meticulosamente cortando los cuadrados mientras me responde. —Las confesiones son fascinantes. Distinguen a tu estudio del resto. Si tienes confesiones en tus tarjetas de presentación, vas a despertar interés.

Tiene razón otra vez. No puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso todavía. Debe tener una licenciatura en negocios. —¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida, Bella?

—Corto el pelo en un salón a unas calles de aquí. —Su respuesta carece de orgullo y me da tristeza por ella.

—Deberías estudiar una licenciatura en negocios.

No responde, y temo haberla insultado su profesión. —No es que el cortar de pelo sea algo por lo cual no deberías estar orgullosa —digo—. Sólo creo que tienes cerebro para los negocios. —Cojo el marcador negro y empiezo a escribir los números en los cuadrados, del uno al veintidós, porque esa son las pinturas que dijo están colgadas y le creo lo suficiente como para no contarlas.

—¿Con qué frecuencia abres? —Ignora por completo mi insulto/elogio respecto a su profesión.

—Primer jueves de cada mes.

Me mira, perpleja. —¿Sólo una vez al mes?

Asiento. —Te dije que en realidad no es una galería de arte. No presento a otros artistas, y rara vez abro. Es sólo algo que empecé a hacer hace unos años y tuvo éxito, sobre todo después de que el año pasado logré un artículo en primera plana en el _Dallas Morning News_. Lo hago bastante bien la noche que abro para ganarme la vida.

—Bien por ti —dice, genuinamente impresionada. Nunca he tratado de ser impresionante antes, pero me hace sentirme un poco orgulloso.

—¿Siempre tienes un número determinado de pinturas disponibles?

Me encanta que esté tan interesada.

—No. Una vez, hace unos tres meses, abrí con una sola pintura.

Se gira y me encara. —¿Por qué sólo una?

Me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia. —No estaba muy inspirado para pintar ese mes.

Eso no es del todo cierto. Fue cuando empecé a ver a Palíndromo Hannah, y la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo pasé en su interior ese mes, tratando de concentrarse en su cuerpo e ignorando el hecho de que no conectaba tanto con su mente. Sin embargo, Bella no necesita saber nada de eso.

—¿Cuál fue la confesión?

La miro inquisitivamente, porque no estoy seguro de lo que está hablando.

—La pintura que hiciste ese mes —aclara—. ¿Cuál fue la confesión que la inspiró?

Vuelvo a pensar en ese mes y de nuevo en la única confesión que parecía querer pintar. A pesar de que no era mi confesión, de alguna manera se siente como si lo fuera ahora que me está preguntando cual fue mi única inspiración durante todo ese mes.

—La pintura se llama _Cuando Estoy Contigo, Pienso en Todas las Grandes Cosas que Podría Ser Si Estuviera Sin Ti_.

Mantiene su enfoque en mí y su ceño se frunce como si estuviera tratando de llegar a conocer mi historia a través de esta confesión.

Su expresión se relaja y sigue cayendo hasta que se ve perturbada. —Eso es muy triste —dice ella.

Aparta su mirada, ya sea para ocultar que esta confesión le molesta o para ocultar que todavía intenta descifrarme a través de la confesión. Mira a algunas de las pinturas más cercanas a nosotros, así puede evitar mirarme. Estamos jugando a las escondidas y las pinturas son perfectas para ocultarse, al parecer.

—Debes haber estado extremadamente inspirado este mes, porque veintidós es un gran número. Eso es casi una pintura en un día.

Quiero decir: "Sólo espera hasta el próximo mes", pero no lo hago.

—Algunas son pinturas viejas. No todas las hice este mes. —Me acerco a ella un poco más, buscando la cinta esta vez, pero es diferente. Es diferente porque toco accidentalmente su brazo con la mano y en realidad no la había tocado hasta ahora. Pero definitivamente hacemos contacto y ella es absolutamente real y me aferro a la cinta con fuerza porque quiero tocarla más tiempo de lo necesario.

Quiero decir: _¿sentiste eso también?,_ Pero no tengo que hacerlo porque puedo ver los escalofríos deslizarse en su brazo. Quiero terminar con la cinta y tocar una de esas pequeñas protuberancias que acabo de crear en su piel.

Se aclara la garganta y rápidamente da un paso atrás hacia el espacio abierto de la habitación y lejos de nuestra cercanía.

Respiro, aliviado por el espacio que ha puesto entre nosotros. Parece incómoda, y, sinceramente, me está poniendo incómodo, porque todavía estoy tratando de comprender el hecho de que ella realmente está aquí.

Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que es una persona introvertida. Alguien que no está acostumbrada a estar con otras personas y mucho menos con personas que son desconocidas para ella. Se parece mucho a mí. Una solitaria, una pensadora, una artista con su vida.

Y parece como si tuviera miedo de que llegue a alterar su lienzo si me permite acercarme demasiado.

No tiene por qué preocuparse. El sentimiento es mutuo.

Pasamos los siguientes quince minutos colgando los números debajo de cada cuadro. Observo mientras escribe el nombre de cada confesión en un pedazo de papel y lo correlaciona con su número. Actúa como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces. Creo que podría ser una de esas personas que son buenas en todo lo que hacen. Tiene un talento en la vida.

—¿La gente siempre se presentan a estas cosas? —pregunta mientras caminamos hacia el mostrador. Me encanta el hecho de que no sepa nada acerca de mi estudio o mi arte.

—Ven aquí. —Camino hacia la puerta principal, sonriendo a su inocencia y curiosidad. Me da una sensación de nostalgia que me recuerda a la primera noche en que abrí hace más de tres años. Ella trae un poco de esa emoción y me gustaría que siempre pudiera ser así.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, alejo una de las confesiones para que pueda echar un vistazo fuera. Observo sus ojos ampliarse cuando mira a la fila de personas que conozco que están esperando en la puerta. No siempre solía ser así. Desde el artículo en primera plana el año pasado, el boca a boca ha aumentado la cantidad de gente que recibo y he sido muy afortunado.

—Exclusividad —susurra, dando un paso atrás.

Coloco de nuevo la confesión en la ventana.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es por eso que lo haces tan bien. Porque restringes la cantidad de días en que está abierto y sólo así puedes hacer tantas pinturas en un mes. Eso hace que tu arte valga más para la gente.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi éxito no se debe a mi talento? —Sonrío cuando lo digo, para que sepa que sólo estoy bromeando.

Empuja mi hombro juguetonamente. —Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Quiero que empuje mi hombro de nuevo, porque me encantó la forma en que sonrió cuando lo hizo, pero en lugar de eso gira y se enfrenta al espacio abierto del estudio. Exhala una lenta respiración. Esto me hace preguntarme si el ver a toda la gente afuera la ha puesto nerviosa.

—¿Estás lista?

Asiente y fuerza una sonrisa. —Lista.

Abro las puertas y la gente empieza a entrar. Esta noche hay una gran multitud y durante los primeros minutos, me preocupa que eso logre intimidarla. Pero independientemente de lo tranquila y un poco tímida que parecía cuando apareció por primera vez aquí, es exactamente lo contrario ahora. Está floreciendo, como si de alguna manera esté en su elemento, cuando probablemente esta es una situación en la que nunca ha estado antes.

Sin embargo, no podría saberlo desde donde estoy mirándola.

Durante la primera media hora, se mezcla con los invitados y discute de arte y algunas de las confesiones. Reconozco algunas caras, pero la mayoría de ellas son personas que no conozco. Actúa como si supiera todo de ellos. Con el tiempo, camina hacia el mostrador cuando ve que alguien tira del número cinco. El número cinco se correlaciona con la pintura titulada _Fui a China Durante Dos Semanas sin Decírselo a Nadie_. Cuando vuelvo, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que me marché.

Me sonríe desde el otro lado de la habitación, ya que está facturando su primera transacción. Sigo trabajando entre la multitud, mezclándome, mirándola todo el tiempo por el rabillo del ojo. Esta noche, la atención de todo el mundo está

en mi arte, pero la mía se centra en ella. Es la pieza más interesante de toda esta habitación.

—¿Tu padre está aquí esta noche, Edward?

Aparto la mirada de ella el tiempo suficiente para responder a la pregunta del juez Vulturi con un movimiento de cabeza. —No podía hacerlo esta noche —miento.

Si yo fuera una prioridad en su vida, lo habría hecho.

—Es una vergüenza —dice el juez Vulturi—. Estoy redecorando mi oficina y me sugirió que viniera a ver tu trabajo.

El juez Vulturi es un hombre con una altura de 1.68 m, pero con un ego del doble de su tamaño. Mi padre es abogado y pasa mucho tiempo en el Palacio de Justicia del centro de la ciudad, donde está la oficina del Juez Vulturi. Lo sé porque mi padre no es un fan del juez Vulturi y a pesar de que el juez Vulturi muestre interés, estoy bastante seguro de que tampoco él es un fan de mi padre.

 _Amigos superficiales_ es como lo llamo.

Cuando tu amistad no es más que una fachada y son enemigos en el fondo. Mi padre tiene un montón de amigos superficiales. Creo que es un efecto secundario de ser abogado.

Yo no tengo ninguno. No quiero alguno.

—Tienes un talento excepcional, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea muy de mi gusto —dice el juez Vulturi, moviéndose a mí alrededor para ver otra pintura.

Una hora pasa rápidamente. Ella ha estado ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo e incluso cuando no lo estaba, encontró algo que hacer. No se sentó detrás del mostrador pareciendo aburrida como un palíndromo, como ocurrió con Hannah. Hannah perfeccionó el arte del aburrimiento, limando tanto sus uñas durante las dos exposiciones en que trabajó para mí que me sorprendió que tuviera uñas para el final del evento.

Bella no parece aburrida. Pareciera como si se estuviese divirtiendo. Siempre que no hubiera alguien en el mostrador, se levantaba, mezclándose, sonriendo y riendo de los chistes que yo sabía que ella consideraba tontos.

Ve al juez Vulturi acercarse a la mesa con un número. Le sonríe y le dice algo, pero él sólo gruñe. Cuando baja la mirada al número, veo que se forma una mueca en sus labios, pero rápidamente forma una sonrisa falsa. Sus ojos se encuentran brevemente con la pintura titulada _No Existes, Dios...,_ Y entiendo de inmediato la mirada en su cara. El juez Vulturi va a comprar la pintura y sabe tan bien como yo que él no se la merece. Rápidamente me dirijo al mostrador.

—Ha habido un malentendido.

El juez Vulturi me mira molesto y Bella me mira sorprendida. Tomo el número de su mano.

—Esta pintura no está a la venta.

El juez Vulturi resopla y apunta al número en mi mano.

—Bueno, el número todavía estaba en la pared. Pensé que eso significaba que estaba a la venta.

Pongo el número en mi bolsillo.

—Se vendió antes de abrir —digo—. Supongo que olvidé quitarle el número. —Señalo con la mano hacia la pintura detrás de él. Una de las pocas que quedan—. ¿Podría algo como esto gustarle?

El juez Vulturi rueda sus ojos y guarda su billetera en el bolsillo. —No, no me gusta —dice—. Me gustó la naranja de la otra pintura. Coincide con el cuero de mi sofá de la oficina.

Le gusta el naranja. Que Dios lo salve.

Hace una señal a una mujer que está a varios metros de distancia y comienza a caminar hacia ella. —Ruth —dice—, nos detendremos en Pottery Barn mañana. Aquí no hay nada que me guste.

Observo cómo se van, luego giro y me enfrento a Bella otra vez. Está sonriendo. —No podías dejar que se llevara a tu bebé, ¿verdad?

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.

Mira detrás de mí que alguien se acerca, así que me hago a un lado y la dejo hacer su magia. Otra media hora pasa y la mayoría de las pinturas han sido adquiridas cuando la última persona sale por la noche. Cierro la puerta detrás ellos.

Me doy la vuelta y todavía está de pie detrás del mostrador, organizando las ventas. Su sonrisa es enorme y no está tratando de ocultarla en absoluto. Cualquier estrés con el que entró en este estudio, no está acosándola en este momento. Ahora mismo, está feliz y es embriagante.

—¡Vendiste diecinueve! —dice, casi en un chillido—. OMG, Edward. ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de dinero que acabas de ganar? ¿Y te das cuenta de que acabo de utilizar tus iniciales en mi oración?

Me rio porque sí, me doy cuenta de la cantidad de dinero que acabo de hacer y sí, me doy cuenta de que acaba de utilizar mis iniciales en una oración. Pero está bien, porque fue adorable haciéndolo. También debe tener una habilidad natural para hacer negocios, porque honestamente puedo decir que nunca he vendido diecinueve pinturas en una noche.

—Entonces —pregunto, esperanzado de que esta no sea la última vez que me ayude—. ¿Estarás ocupada el mes que viene?

Ya está sonriendo, pero mi oferta de trabajo hace que su sonrisa sea aún más amplia. Niega y me mira. —Nunca estoy ocupada cuando se trata de a cien dólares la hora.

Está contando el dinero, separando los billetes en pilas. Toma dos de los billetes de cien dólares y los levanta, sonriendo. —Estos son míos. —Los dobla y los mete en el bolsillo delantero de su (o del palíndromo de Hannah) camiseta.

Mi entusiasmo comienza a desvanecerse al comprender que ha terminado y no sé cómo prolongar el tiempo entre nosotros. No estoy listo para que se vaya todavía, pero está metiendo el dinero en efectivo en un cajón y acomodando las órdenes en una pila sobre el mostrador.

—Son más de las nueve —digo—. Probablemente estás hambrienta.

Puedo usar eso como una invitación para ver si quiere algo de comer, pero inmediatamente sus ojos se abren ampliamente y su sonrisa desaparece. —¿Ya son más de las nueve? —Su voz está llena de pánico y rápidamente se vuelve y corre por las escaleras. Las toma de a dos a la vez; No tenía idea de que fuera capaz de mostrar tanta urgencia.

Espero que venga corriendo de vuelta por las escaleras con la misma celeridad, pero no lo hace, así que hago mi camino hacia las escaleras. Cuando llego al escalón superior, puedo oír su voz.

—Lo siento mucho —dice ella—. Lo sé, lo sé.

Está quieta durante varios segundos y luego suspira. —De acuerdo. Eso está bien, hablare contigo mañana.

Cuando la llamada llega a su fin, camino por las escaleras, curioso de qué tipo de llamada telefónica podría causar que alguien sienta tanto pánico. La veo, sentada tranquilamente en el bar, mirando fijamente el teléfono en sus manos. La veo limpiar una segunda lágrima esta noche y de inmediato me molesta quien estaba al otro extremo de esa llamada. No me gusta la persona que la hizo sentir de esta manera, cuando hace apenas unos minutos no podía dejar de sonreír.

Pone su teléfono boca abajo en el bar cuando se da cuenta de que estoy en la cima de las escaleras. No está segura de sí vi esa lágrima—lo hice—así que fuerza una sonrisa. —Lo siento mucho —dice.

Es muy buena en ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. Tan buena, que me asusta.

—Está bien —digo.

Se pone de pie y mira hacia el baño. Está a punto de mencionar que es hora de cambiarse de ropa e ir a casa. Tengo miedo de que si lo hace, nunca vuelva a verla de nuevo.

 _Tenemos el mismo nombre. Eso podría ser el destino, ya sabes._

—Tengo una tradición —digo. Estoy mintiendo, pero parece ser el tipo de chica que no querrá romper la tradición de un chico—. Mi mejor amigo es el camarero al cruzar la calle. Siempre voy a tomar una copa con él después de terminar mis exposiciones. Quiero que vengas _conmigo_.

Mira el baño una vez más. Basado en su vacilación, sólo puedo concluir que, o no frecuenta bares o no está segura de sí quiere ir a uno conmigo.

—También sirven comida —digo, tratando de restarle importancia al hecho de que sólo le dije que fuéramos a un bar para tomar una copa—. Aperitivos su mayoría, pero son muy buenos y me muero de hambre.

Debe tener hambre porque sus ojos se iluminan cuando menciono aperitivos. —¿Tienen palitos de queso? —pregunta.

No estoy seguro de si tienen palitos de queso, pero no diré nada al respecto justamente para pasar unos minutos más con ella. —Los mejores de la ciudad.

Una vez más, su expresión es vacilante. Baja la mirada al teléfono en sus manos y luego regresa su mirada hacia mí. —Yo... —Se muerde el labio inferior, avergonzada—. Probablemente primero debería llamar a mi compañera de piso. Sólo para que sepa dónde estoy. Normalmente estoy en casa ahora.

—Por supuesto.

Mira a su teléfono y marca el número. Espera a que la otra persona responda.

—Oye —dice en el teléfono—, soy yo. —Me sonríe tranquilamente—. Voy a llegar tarde esta noche, iré a tomar unas copas con alguien. —Hace una pausa por un segundo y luego me mira con una expresión incómoda—. Umm... Sí, supongo. Él está aquí.

Sostiene el teléfono hacia mí. —Ella quiere hablar contigo.

Doy un paso hacia ella y tomo el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —dice una chica en el otro extremo de la línea.

—Edward Gentry.

—¿A dónde llevarás a mi compañera de cuarto?

Me está interrogando con una voz monótona y autoritaria. —Al McCarthy's Bar.

—¿A qué hora estará en casa?

—No lo sé. En un par de horas a partir de ahora, ¿tal vez? —Miro a Bella por su confirmación, pero simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Cuida de ella —dice—. Le daré una frase secreta para que la utilice si necesita llamarme para pedir ayuda. Y si no me llama a media noche para hacerme saber que está a salvo en casa, voy a llamar a la policía y reportar su asesinato.

—Um... bien —digo con una risa.

—Déjame hablar con Bella de nuevo —dice ella.

Le entrego el teléfono a Bella, un poco más nervioso que antes. Puedo decir por la expresión confusa en su cara que está oyendo sobre la regla de la frase secreta por primera vez. Supongo que ella y esta compañera de piso no han estado viviendo juntas por mucho tiempo o Bella nunca sale.

—¡¿Qué ?! —dice Bella al teléfono—. ¿Qué tipo de frase secreta es "Pequeña Polla"?

Golpea su mano sobre su boca y dice—: Lo siento —Después de que accidentalmente lo dejara escapar. Está tranquila por un rato y luego su rostro se contorsiona en confusión—. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no puedes elegir palabras normales, como pasas o arco iris? —Sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa genuina—. Está bien. Te llamaré a la medianoche.

Termina la llamada y sonríe. —Alice. Ella es un poco extraña.

Asiento, estando de acuerdo con la parte extraña. Apunta al baño.

—¿Puedo cambiarme primero?

Le digo que siga adelante, aliviado de que regrese a la ropa que la encontré. Cuando desaparece en el baño, saco mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Emmett.

 **Yo: Voy a tomar una copa. ¿Sirven los palitos de queso?**

 _ **Emmett: Nop.**_

 **Yo: Hazme un favor. Cuando te pida palitos de queso, no digas que no los sirven. Simplemente di que se acabaron.**

 _ **Emmett: Esta bien. Rara petición, pero como sea.**_

* * *

(1) Referencia a did (hizo), lo cual leído al revés es lo mismo.

(2) Referencia a Dennis que leído al revés es Sinned (pecar).

(3) Juego de palabras: argument (argumento), arguing (discutir).

(Pintura 3) En mi perfil dejare los links hacia las fotos o sino creare un grupo en Facebook donde las publicare y podremos compartir mas cosas, también estáran en mi perfil.


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola, soy nueva por aquí pero después de leer varios fanfics adaptados a libros me di cuenta de la diferencia que hacia leerlo con la mentalidad de que son nuestros personajes favoritos (Edward&Bella), no sé si este permitido hacer esto pero quería compartir con ustedes libros que he encontrado por allí o me han recomendado _y_ _me han encantado_ y adaptarlo. _Amaría que dejaran sus comentarios_ y me dejaran saber que les parece la historia y si quisieran recomendarme libros para leerlos y adaptarlos, para así leerlo todos (hay chicos aquí?). No sabía cómo adaptar el nombre del protagonista ya que sus siglas son como una especie de chiste para ellos, pero bueno algo especial debe tener, así que si ven algo raro con el nombre u otra cosa, háganmelo saber y lo cambiare. La historia es de Collen Hoover y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.

Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **BELLA**

La vida es extraña.

No tengo ni idea de cómo pasé de trabajar en el salón esta mañana, a tener un puesto en una oficina de abogados en la tarde, a trabajar en un estudio de arte en la noche, y a entrar en un bar por primera vez en mi vida.

Me sentía muy avergonzada como para decirle a Edward que nunca he estado en un bar, pero estoy bastante segura de que lo notó por mi vacilación en la puerta. No sabía qué esperar cuando entramos porque todavía no tengo veintiún años. Se lo recordé a Edward, él sacudió la cabeza y me dijo que no lo mencionara si Emmett pedía identificación. —Sólo dile que la dejaste en el estudio y voy a responder por ti.

Definitivamente no esperaba que un bar se viera así. Imaginé bolas de discoteca y una pista de baile enorme y redonda, y a _John Travolta_. En realidad, este bar es mucho menos dramático de lo que imaginaba. Es tranquilo, y probablemente podría contar el número de ocupantes con las dos manos. Hay más mesas cubriendo el suelo que espacio para bailar. Y no hay ninguna bola de discoteca a la vista. Eso me decepciona un poco.

Edward se abre camino entre unas pocas mesas hasta que llega al fondo de la habitación con poca luz. Saca un taburete y me gesticula para que me siente mientras él toma el que se encuentra al lado.

Hay un tipo en el otro extremo de la barra que nos mira mientras tomo asiento, y me imagino que ese es Emmett. Él parece tener unos treinta años y su cabeza está llena de pelo rizado de color negro. La combinación de su piel clara y el hecho de que hay tréboles de cuatro hojas en casi todos los carteles en este lugar, hace que me pregunte si es irlandés o si sólo desea serlo.

Sé que no debería sorprenderme que este hombre sea dueño de un bar y aparente ser tan joven, porque si todo el mundo por aquí se parece un poco a Edward, esta ciudad debe estar llena de jóvenes empresarios. _Genial_. Me hace sentir incluso más fuera de lugar.

Emmett asiente en dirección a Edward y luego me echa un vistazo brevemente. Él no mira mucho, y luego sus ojos regresan a Edward con una mirada perpleja. No sé qué es lo que confunde tanto a este chico, pero mi acompañante ignora su mirada y se vuelve hacia mí.

—Estuviste genial esta noche —dice. Su barbilla descansa en su mano y está sonriendo. Su elogio me hace sonreír también, o tal vez es simplemente él, que posee un estilo encantador e inocente. La forma en que sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas logra que su sonrisa parezca más genuina que las de otras personas.

—Tú también. —Ambos continuamos sonriéndonos y me doy cuenta que a pesar de que los bares no suelen ser mi ambiente, en realidad me divierto. No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo, y no sé por qué Edward parece sacar un lado completamente diferente de mí, pero me gusta. También sé que en este momento deberíamos centrarnos en muchas otras cosas, pero es una noche. Una bebida. ¿Qué daño puede hacer?

Pone el brazo en la barra y gira su silla hasta que me enfrenta por completo. Hago lo mismo, pero las sillas quedan muy cerca y nuestras rodillas terminan superpuestas. Se acomoda hasta que una de las mías se encuentra entre las suyas, y una de la suyas, entre las mías. No nos encontramos demasiado cerca y no es como si estuviéramos frotándonos las piernas, pero definitivamente nos tocamos, y es un modo un poco íntimo de estar sentado con alguien que apenas se conoce. Baja la mirada a las piernas.

—¿Estamos coqueteando?

Ahora nos miramos otra vez y los dos seguimos sonriendo, y me doy cuenta que al parecer ninguno de nosotros ha dejado de sonreír desde que salimos de su estudio.

Niego con la cabeza. —No sé cómo coquetear.

Baja la mirada a las piernas y está a punto de hacer un comentario justo cuando Emmett se acerca a nosotros. Él se inclina hacia adelante y apoya casualmente los brazos en la barra, poniendo su atención en Edward.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Sin duda, Emmett es irlandés. Su acento es tan pronunciado que casi no puedo entenderlo.

Edward sonríe en mi dirección. —Bastante bien.

Emmett asiente y luego se centra en mí. —Tú debes ser Hannah. —Extiende la mano hacia mí—. Soy Emmett.

No miro a Edward, pero puedo oírle aclarándose la garganta. Tomo la mano de Emmett y la sacudo. —Encantada de conocerte, Emmett, pero en realidad soy Bella.

Los ojos de Emmett se amplían y, de nuevo, se gira lentamente a Edward. —Mierda, hombre —dice, riendo en tono de disculpa—. No puedo mantenerme al día contigo.

Edward agita la mano. —Está bien —dice—, Bella sabe de Hannah.

La verdad es que no. Asumo que Hannah es la chica que lo dejó. Lo único que sé es que Edward me dijo que era tradición venir a este bar después de una presentación. Así que siento curiosidad de por qué Emmett nunca conoció a Hannah, si trabajaba en las presentaciones de Edward. Él me mira y puede ver la confusión en mi cara.

—Nunca la traje aquí.

—Edward nunca ha traído a nadie aquí —ofrece Emmett. Lo mira—. ¿Qué pasó con Hannah?

Sacude la cabeza como si no quisiera hablar de ello. —Lo de siempre.

Emmett no pregunta que es "lo de siempre", así que asumo que entiende exactamente lo que sucedió con Hannah. Ojalá yo supiera que significaba.

—¿Qué puedo darte de beber, Bella? —pregunta Emmett.

Miro a Edward con los ojos un poco abiertos, porque no tengo ni idea de qué pedir. Nunca he pedido un trago, teniendo en cuenta que todavía no soy lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerlo. Entiende mi expresión e inmediatamente se vuelve hacia Emmett. —Tráenos dos Jack con coca-cola —dice—. Y una orden de palitos de queso.

Emmett golpea la barra con el puño y le dice—: Viene enseguida. —Comienza a darse la vuelta, pero rápidamente mira a Edward de nuevo—. Oh, ya no nos quedan palitos de queso. ¿Papas fritas con queso te parece bien?

Trato de no fruncir el ceño, pero me entusiasmé mucho con los palitos de queso. Edward me mira y asiento. —Suena bien —le digo.

Emmett sonríe y comienza a darse la vuelta, pero luego me enfrenta una vez más. —Tienes más de veintiún años, ¿no?

Asiento rápidamente, y por un segundo, veo la duda en su expresión, pero se gira y se aleja sin pedir mi identificación.

—Eres una mentirosa horrible. —Edward se ríe.

Exhalo. —Normalmente no miento.

—Veo por qué —dice.

Se acomoda en el taburete, y nuestras piernas se rozan de nuevo. Sonríe. —¿Cuál es tu historia, Bella?

Aquí vamos. El momento en el que por lo general doy por acabada la noche incluso antes de que ésta comience.

—Vaya —dice—. ¿Por qué esa mirada?

Cuando dice esto me doy cuenta de que debo estar frunciendo el ceño. —Mi historia es que tengo una vida muy privada y no me gusta hablar de ella.

Sonríe, la cual no es la reacción que yo esperaba. —Se parece mucho a mi historia.

Emmett regresa con las bebidas, salvándonos de lo que iba a convertirse en una comunicación fallida. Los dos tomamos un trago al mismo tiempo, pero el suyo baja mucho más fácil que el mío. A pesar de ser menor de edad, he tenido un par de copas en el pasado con amigos en Portland, pero esto es un poco fuerte para mi gusto. Me tapo la boca para toser y Edward, por supuesto, vuelve a sonreír.

—Bueno, ya que ninguno de nosotros tiene ganas de hablar, ¿quieres, al menos, bailar? —Mira por encima del hombro a la pequeña pista de baile vacía en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Inmediatamente sacudo la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabía que esa sería tu respuesta? —Se pone de pie—. Vamos.

Niego con la cabeza otra vez y casi al instante, me cambia el humor. No hay manera de que baile con él, mucho menos la canción lenta que acaba de empezar. Me agarra la mano y trata de llevarme, pero estoy agarrando mi silla con la otra mano, lista para luchar contra él si tengo que hacerlo.

—¿De verdad no quieres bailar? —pregunta.

—De verdad.

Me mira fijamente durante unos segundos y luego vuelve a sentarse en la silla. Se inclina hacia delante y hace un gesto para que me acerque. Sigue sosteniendo mi mano, y siento que su pulgar acaricia sutilmente el mío. Continúa inclinándose hacia mí hasta que su boca queda cerca de mi oído. —Diez segundos —susurra—, sólo dame diez segundos en la pista de baile. Si todavía no quieres bailar conmigo después de que se acabe mi tiempo, puedes retirarte.

Se me pone la piel de gallina en los brazos, las piernas y el cuello, su voz es tan suave y convincente, que puedo sentirme asintiendo antes de siquiera saber con qué estoy de acuerdo.

Pero diez segundos es simple. Puedo hacerlo. Diez segundos no es tiempo suficiente para avergonzarme a mí misma. Y después de que se acabe su tiempo, voy a volver, sentarme y, con suerte, me dejará en paz con respecto al baile.

Se encuentra de pie de nuevo, llevándome hacia la pista de baile. Me alivia saber que el lugar se halla relativamente vacío. A pesar de que vamos a ser los únicos bailando, el lugar está lo suficientemente desierto para no sentirme como si fuera el centro de atención.

Llegamos a la pista de baile y desliza una mano en mi espalda baja.

—Uno —le susurro.

Sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que cuento en serio. Usa la otra mano para colocar mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Por lo menos, he visto a bastante parejas bailando como para saber cómo posicionarme.

—Dos.

Sacude la cabeza con una risa y rodea mi espalda baja con su mano libre, jalándome hacia sí.

—Tres.

Comienza a balancearse, y aquí es donde el baile se vuelve confuso para mí. No tengo idea de qué hacer a continuación. Baja la mirada a nuestros pies, con la esperanza de tener una idea de lo que se supone que debo hacer con los míos. Apoya su frente contra la mía y también mira hacia nuestros pies. —Sólo tienes que seguir mi ejemplo —dice. Sus manos se deslizan a mi cintura y guía suavemente mis caderas en la dirección que quiere que me muevan.

—Cuatro —le susurro mientras me muevo con él.

Lo siento relajarse sólo un poco cuando ve que ya lo hago bien. Sus manos se deslizan a mi espalda una vez más y me acerca incluso más. Naturalmente, mis brazos se aflojan un poco y me apoyo contra él.

Su olor es embriagador y antes de darme cuenta de lo que hago, mis ojos se cierran e inhalo su aroma. Todavía huele como si acabara de salir de la ducha, aunque han pasado horas.

Creo que me gusta bailar.

Se siente muy natural, como si el baile fuera parte del propósito biológico de un ser humano.

Se parece mucho al sexo, en realidad. Tengo tanta experiencia en el sexo como con el baile, pero definitivamente, recuerdo cada momento que pasé con Jasper. Puede ser muy íntimo, la forma en que dos cuerpos se unen y, de alguna manera, saben exactamente qué hacer y cómo conectar mientras lo hacen.

Puedo sentir mi pulso cada vez más rápido y el calor extendiéndose sobre mí, y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me sentí así. Me pregunto si el baile es lo que me causa esto o si se trata de Edward. Nunca he bailado lento, así que no tengo otro baile para compararlo. Lo único con lo que puedo comparar este sentimiento es con el modo en que solía hacerme sentir Jasper, y esto se le acerca bastante. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que quise que alguien me besara.

O tal vez, sólo pasó mucho tiempo desde que me permití sentirme así.

Edward levanta la mano hasta la parte posterior de mi cabeza y baja la boca a mi oreja. —Ya han pasado diez segundos —susurra—. ¿Quieres parar?

Niego con la cabeza suavemente.

No puedo ver su cara, pero sé que sonríe. Me jala contra su pecho y apoya la barbilla en la cima de mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos y lo inhalo de nuevo.

Bailamos así hasta que termina la canción, y no estoy segura de sí se supone que debo soltarlo primero o si debe hacerlo él, pero ninguno de nosotros lo hace. Comienza otra canción y por suerte, es lenta como la última, así que simplemente seguimos moviéndonos como si la primera nunca hubiese terminado.

No sé en qué momento Edward apartó su mano de la parte posterior de mi cabeza, pero la mueve lentamente por mi espalda, haciendo que mis brazos y piernas se sientan tan débiles, que pongo en duda su existencia. Me encuentro deseando que me recoja y me lleve, de preferencia directamente a su cama.

Sus iniciales son muy apropiadas para el modo en que me hace sentir. Quiero susurrar "OMG", una y otra vez.

Me alejo de su pecho y lo miro. Ya no sonríe. Me penetra con ojos que parecen mil tonos más oscuros que cuando entramos a este bar.

Desenlazo las manos, y deslizo una contra su cuello. Me sorprende sentirme lo suficiente cómoda como para hacer esto, y me sorprende aún más su reacción. Exhala suavemente y puedo sentir la piel de gallina en su cuello al tiempo que cierra los ojos y une su frente con la mía.

—Estoy bastante seguro que acabo de enamorarme de esta canción —dice—. Y también la odio.

Me rio y me acerca más, apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho. No hablamos, y no dejamos de bailar hasta que termina la canción. La tercera comienza a sonar y no es algo que esté dispuesta a bailar, teniendo en cuenta que no es una canción lenta. Cuando ambos aceptamos que el baile terminó, inhalamos simultáneamente y empezamos a separarnos.

Su expresión se encuentra llena de intenciones, y por mucho que me guste su sonrisa, también me gusta cuando me mira así. Aparto los brazos de su cuello, sus manos abandonan mi cintura y los dos estamos de pie en la pista de baile, mirándonos con torpeza, y no estoy segura de qué hacer ahora.

—Lo que pasa con el baile —dice, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—, es que no importa lo bien que se siente cuando lo haces, siempre es muy incómodo cuando se acaba.

Me hace sentir bien saber que no soy la única que no sabe cómo comportarse ahora. Su mano toca mi hombro, y me insta a regresar a la barra. —Tenemos que acabar las bebidas.

—Y comer las papas fritas —agrego.

* * *

No me pidió volver a bailar. De hecho, tan pronto como llegamos a la barra, parecía tener prisa por irse de allí. Me comí la mayoría de las papas fritas mientras él charlaba con Emmett un poco más. Se dio cuenta que no tomaba mi bebida, por lo que la terminó por mí. Ahora caminamos fuera y, de nuevo, se siente un poco incómodo, como cuando el baile llegó a su fin. Pero ahora, es toda la noche lo que llega a su fin, y no me gusta que todavía no tenga ganas de despedirme de él. Pero de ningún modo voy a sugerirle que regresemos a su estudio.

—¿Por dónde queda tu casa? —pregunta.

Mi mirada se mueve a la suya y me sorprende su atrevimiento. —No vas a quedarte conmigo —digo inmediatamente.

—Bella —dice, riendo—, ya es tarde. Me ofrezco a acompañarte a tu casa, no te pido pasar la noche contigo.

Inhalo, avergonzada por mi suposición. —Oh. —Señalo a la derecha—. Vivo a casi quince cuadras por allí.

Sonríe y sacude una mano en esa dirección, y ambos comenzamos a caminar. —Pero si te _estuviera_ pidiendo pasar la noche…

Me rio y lo empujo juguetonamente. —Te diría que te vayas a la mierda.


End file.
